This application relates to toys and more particularly, to friction driven toys having a unique gyroscopic stabilizing element.
Two- and four-wheeled toys enjoy vast acceptance in the consumer market. Such toys, when friction driven, enjoy even better acceptability because of their self-driving capabilities. Frequently though, these toys tend to be unstable in performance. With the common four-wheel toys, the toy's motion is fairly predictable with the toy generally moving in one direction on all four wheels. This can tend to bore a child while variety in the direction of motion of the four-wheel toy will enhance its appeal to children, particularly the toddler and grammar school age groups.
To overcome the instability of one-, two-, and four-wheel toys, gyroscope stabilizing elements have been employed. However, these elements are generally employed with pull cord type drive means where a pull cord is wrapped around the shaft of the gyroscope and prior to the toy's movement, the cord is pulled. As may be well-understood, this type of drive means has many disadvantages. For instance, the detailed type manual manipulation required to wind the cord around the shaft and then pull it is often too difficult for younger children to execute, and, therefore, gyroscopic toys when equipped with pull cord type drive means find relatively poor acceptance in the consumer market. Moreover, pull cords readily lend themselves to being lost since they are not physically a permanent attachment to the toy.
Friction driven toys generally comprise an energy storing element or flywheel which is rotated upon rotation of a drive wheel, generally being the front or rear wheels of the toy. The transmission drive mechanism between the drive wheel and flywheel is such as to cause energy to be stored in the flywheel and after the drive wheel is initially rotated and the toy is placed on a surface, the toy is propelled by the energy stored in the rotating drive wheels. In the prior art, a stabilizing gyroscope element has been employed with a four-wheel device which is friction driven, but is located well above the center of gravity of the toy. While the stability of the toy is somewhat enhanced, it is not enhanced enough to enable the toy to perform relatively unusual, complex, and attractive maneuvers. Therefore, the prior art friction driven toy including a stabilizing gyroscope element generally approximates in performance a standard four-wheel toy whose motion is relatively predictable and "unexciting."
As is well known, toys appeal to children for many reasons, one of which includes visual perception of moving mechanisms as the toy operates. In the prior art, the motion of friction driven gyroscopic elements is hidden from the view of the child. Such a rotating movement by a relatively large member, such as the gyroscope, would be relatively attractive to the child.
Accordingly, it is a principle object of the present invention to provide an improved toy.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a toy capable of various maneuvers.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a toy which is relatively attractive in appearance and sturdy in operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a toy whose motion is somewhat different from a conventionally wheeled vehicle and is self-driven.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a toy including a gyroscope stabilizing element capable of being easily rotated.
Another object of the present invention is to expose interesting rotating surfaces to enable them to be viewed by a child.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a two- or four-wheel toy which is relatively simple to operate.
Another object of the present invention is to improve the stability to two- and four-wheel toys while in motion yet increasing the variety of interesting maneuvers obtainable with such toys.
Other objects, advantages, and features of the present invention will be made more apparent from the following description.